Told You'
by FardSkim
Summary: Allyson Kingsworthy is from Beauxbatons accademy, and is going to the tri wizard tournamnet in the hope of being the champion, but what happens when she falls for a certain redheaded boy?
1. Told You it wouldn't work

**A/N: So, this is my first fan fiction that is about a completely made up character, i actually like the idea now that i have tried it. Leave a review if you like it, i have a second chapter almost ready, maybe posted in a week max.**

I took a look at my trunk, _Allyson Kingsworthy, Beauxbatons Academy, 17_ was labeled on the side. I stacked it in one of the carriages and clambered in.

I sat with Fleur Delacour, and her little sister, Gabrielle.

I was really excited for the Triwizard Tournament, I really hoped that I would be the Beauxbatons Champion for this year's tournament.

"Zo, I'm guessing zat you are putting your name down for ze tournament?" Fleur asked.

"Of course" I grin.

Fleur and I had been good friends for most of our time at Beauxbatons.

The only problem with being around Fleur, was that if there were any boys around for some reason, then Fleur always got all the attention.

The carriage jolts slightly as it starts to move on its way to Hogwarts.

I was incredibly excited to visit Hogwarts, I had always wanted to attend Hogwarts, however my parents enrolled me in Beauxbatons, which was a good school, but Hogwarts always sounded so, interesting, and adventurous, filled with secret passages and hidden rooms, compared to the perfect school, filled with charm and perfection, which equalled a big, pile of boring.

The carriages were fast, and within no time at all, we were on landed on the grounds of Hogwarts.

I looked up at the big old castle in awe, to me it oozed secrecy and Adventure.

We got our trunks out and then the headmistress had a talk to everyone.

"Make sure you behave yourselves here, in front of the other schools" Madame Olympe Maxime said.

"I want there to be no relations between you and the male students, if I catch you, you will get one warning, then you will be expelled if you do it again" She said.

After that we proceeded to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore introduced the school, and we all walked in, the way we had practiced so much before coming here.

Gabrielle was doing some Gymnastic stuff that looked complicated, so I focused on what I was doing.

We took a seat at our table, then Dumbledore introduced Durmstrang.

They came in doing a strict March like walk, which put everyone in a rather serious mood.

"A big welcome to all the schools" Dumbledore said as Durmstrang sat down.

Suddenly the ceiling went crazy and lightning flew through the air.

The big door opened and someone with a strange eye walked through and stopped the ceiling.

"What a way to make an entrance" I whisper to Fleur, who laughs quietly.

"As of tomorrow morning, the goblet of fire will be open to names, however, you are not allowed to enter your name if you are below the age of seventeen" Dumbledore continues.

A lot of people moaned at this revelation.

"There will be an age line, with undesirable consequences if you cross it" Dumbledore says.

"All that is left to say is, Dig in!"

The three schools all began piling their plates with food, and soon everyone was full.

I proceeded back to our carriages so that I could get some sleep.

I was so fast asleep that I didn't wake up when the others returned, and slept soundly until the morning.

I woke up to the sounds of everyone getting dressed.

I got out of bed as I wanted to enter my name in the goblet before breakfast

So I went off to the Goblet, and saw a group of Hogwarts students milling about.

I studied them carefully, they looked familiar from somewhere.

Then I realized, that was Harry Potter! and those others must be Ron and Hermione, I recognized them from pictures in the daily prophet.

"Hey guys, I'm Allyson, but call me Ally" I say, approaching the trio.

"Hi Ally, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" The boy with glasses says.

I smile at him.

"Hermione Granger" The girl smiles at me, shaking my hand.

"R-Ron Weasly" The red headed boy shakes my hand nervously.

"What's that in your hand?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, this, it's my name for the Goblet of fire" I say.

"Oh, Good luck then" Harry says.

"Thanks" I smile at him.

"You're from Beauxbatons academy, right?" Hermione asks me"

"Yes" I say.

"I had better go, I want to enter my name before breakfast" I say.

"Okay, see you some other time" Hermione says.

I carried on to the Goblet of fire, where I dropped my name in the Goblet with no problems.

I was the only one there, so I proceeded towards the great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast, it starts raining so oil decide to go watch everyone enter their names in the goblet.

I see Hermione sitting down reading a book, so I sit down next to her.

"Hey" I say.

She looks up from her book and at me.

"Hey Ally" she says.

A Hogwarts boy, Hermione says his name is Cedric Diggory, approaches the goblet, and many people cheer as he puts his name in.

"He's kinda cute" I say to Hermione.

She shrugs and grind before going back to her book.

Soon, two red headed twins run in.

They look similar to Ron.

They hold a potion into the air.

"Well lads we've done it, cooked it up just this morning" One of them says to a group.

I sit back down with Hermione.

"Who are they?" I whisper to her.

Fred and George Weasly, twins, Ron's older brothers" she explains, while reading her book.

"It's not going to work" Hermione tells the twins.

"Oh yeah, and whys that Granger?" One of them asks, the other sits down next to me. He watches me carefully and grins slightly.

You see this, this is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself" Hermione explains.

"So?" The twin next to me asks.

"So! A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion" Hermione explains.

"And that's why it's so brilliant" the twin next to me says.

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted" the other one finishes the sentence.

"They have a point, Hermione" I say, grinning.

"Your pretty friend here gets it, why not you" The twin next to me says.

I blush when he calls me pretty.

"Ready George?" So the one who sat next to me is George.

"Ready Freddy" and the other was Fred.

"Bottoms up" They say in unison before drinking the potion. They both jump into the circle and stop, nothing's happening, which makes everyone cheer, including me.

They proceed to place their names in the Goblet, however this doesn't go so well. The names get spit out of the Goblet and the twins fly out of the circle, their hair turns grey and they grow long grey beards.

They look at each other and start squabbling.

I laugh and stand up and use magic to separate them.

Everyone else is laughing.

Hermione picks up her book, and says "Told you" before going to the Gryffindor common room.

Two days later the Names get drawn from the cup.

As in going to the hall, I go to the Gryffindor table to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Morning everyone" I say.

"Morning Ally" the say back.

Fred and George walk over.

"Ron, who's your pretty friend?" One of the twins asks.

"I'm Ally Kingsworthy" I say to them, if only I had a way to tell them apart.

"I'm Fred" One says. I study his face closely, looking for differences.

Finally I notice a scar on Fred's hand, and George doesn't have one.

"I'm George" George says.

"Good luck with the Goblet" Fred says.

"Thanks guys" I say, before heading back to my table.

Dumbledore soon stands up and begins announcing the champions.

"The Durmstrang champion in..." He says, grabbing a name from in the air.

"Victor Krum!" Dumbledore announced.

The Durmstrang starts cheering

"Vict-or! Vict-or Vict-or!"

Victor walks to the champion's room.

"From Beauxbatons academy, we have" he grabs a name, I hold my breath.

"Ally Kingsworthy!" He announces.

I'm surprised. Fleur grins at me, I look at Harry, Hermione and Ron, and at the twins, they all beam at me happily, I go to join Victor.

As I'm walking through the door, Dumbledore announces the final champion.

"And the Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

I enter the room and say congratulations to Victor.

Suddenly we are joined by Harry, who looks confused.

"Harry? why are you here?" I ask, wondering why there was a fourth champion.

"My name came out-but I didn't- I didn't put my name in "Harry says.

"HARRY POTTER! DID YOU ENTER YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET?" Dumbledore booms.

 **A/N: So, did you like it?, Leave a review, i read every review and take each into consideration and appreciate them all.**


	2. Bets and a Warning

**A/N: Leave a review if you are enjoying this fanfiction so far.**

HARRY POTTER! DID YOU ENTER YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?" Dumbledore booms.

"N-no sir" Harry said.

"DID YOU GET AN OLDER STUDENT TO DO IT?" He demands.

"N-no sir" Harry says.

We all watch as Dumbledore and the other staff interrogate Harry.

"Professor, might I add, to make the Goblet choose four names would take extraordinary magic, magic I think that Mr Potter is very incapable of" Snape says.

"Your right Severus, someone must have entered Harry's name to try put him in danger, can he be released from position as champion?" Dumbledore asks crouch.

"No, once the name is drawn, they are bound, only to be released after the tournament or upon death" Crouch says.

We all had to have a photo and an interview with Rita Skeeter, which I'm not looked no forwards to, having heard that she doesn't record the truth.

We got a photo of the four of us. Standing together, before being individually taken aside by Rita for an interview.

"So, how well did you know your parents?" Rita asks.

"I never really got to know them well, so I don't get that emotional when I think about them" I say.

Rita nods as her Quill notes everything down.

"My eyes are not going misty as I talk about my parents!" I exclaimed, looking at what the quill was writing.

"Next question" Rita says.

Soon the interview is over and I'm not looking forwards to seeing what she writes, I don't think she wrote down one thing that I actually said.

As I'm walking back, I run into Fred and George.

"Hey Ally" they say in unison.

"Hey guys" I smile.

"What's with all the stuff?" I gesture at their boxes and papers.

"We're hosting bets, so far most people have bet on Krum and Harry, but we're betting on you, and a few others are also betting on you" George said.

"Thanks guys" I smile at them.

"It's great to know that I have some support" I say.

"Where are you off to now?" Fred asks.

"I was thinking that I would have a swim down at that lake beach, I saw a few people swimming down there earlier, and it's incredibly hot now" I said.

"We'll come as well" they say together.

"Alright" I say.

"Just give us a moment to put this stuff away" they say, running off with all their boxes filled with money.

A few minutes they return and we walk down to the lake.

"The lake can get quite crowded over the summer" Fred says.

"Do you think it will be busy today?" I ask.

"Nah, everyone will be busy doing other stuff" George says.

Once we get to the lake we see that we are the only ones there.

"That's good, I feel a bit more comfortable about swimming now" I say.

Fred and George remove their shirts and charge into the water.

"I strip down to my bra and nickers and dive in to join them.

We splash each other, see who can stay under the longest, have races and horse around having fun.

"Now Fred!" George says suddenly.

They race up onto the beach and grab my shirt and skirt.

"What are you going to do now?" George teased.

I grinned at their prank.

"Do you really want the embarrassment of being beaten up by a girl?" I say, trying to suppress a smile.

"I'll just say that I was distracted George jokes.

I take a step forwards.

"Alright alright!" They say, throwing my clothes to me.

"Good choice I say with a grin.

I use my wand to dry off, then pull my clothes on.

Suddenly Fred lifts me over his shoulder.

"Quick Fred, Run!" George yells.

Fred runs up to the castle with me on his shoulder.

"Come on Fred, Put me down!" I say smiling.

"Alright" he says, placing me on the ground.

Even though they are both a year younger than me, they are still a head taller than me.

We walk together to the great Hall for lunch.

"See you two after lunch" I say as I walk off to the Beauxbatons table.

I take a seat next to Fleur and one of my other friends, Rose.

"Are you ready for the first task in a couple of days' time" Fleur asks me.

"Not yet, but I will be when the time comes" I say.

After Lunch I leave the Great Hall and find Harry and Ron talking,

"Ron, you know that if I found a way to enter into the Goblet of fire I would tell you" Harry says.

"I used to think that, until you didn't do it" Ron says, walking off.

"Does Ron still think that you entered yourself into the Goblet?" I ask Harry as I approach.

"Yeah" Harrys sighs.

"He is my best mate, of course I would tell him if I found a way to enter my name in the Goblet of fire, but someone else entered it" Harry said.

"What do you think Rita is going to write about you?" I asked him.

"Not anything good, I glanced at what that bloody quill of hers was writing, and it said that I was becoming teary as I talked about my parents, when really I was as calm as calm" Harry said.

"Yeah, she asked my parents and I calmly said I didn't know them well so I don't get very emotional about them, and the quill wrote that I was going misty eyed" I told him.

"I'd better get some lunch before its finished" Harry said.

"Okay, see you again some other time" I said as he walked through the doors.

I spent the rest of the day following Fred and George around as they got people to place bets on the champions. I was surprised by the amount of people betting on me winning the first task, but a lot of people still voted for Harry, because they thought he was extremely powerful to be able to enter when he is underage, despite Dumbledore's magic precautions.

It was about time to have dinner, so Fred and George put the betting boxes away and we walked to the Great Hall once again.

"Who are you taking to ze Yule Ball?" Fleur asked me.

"I completely forgot about the Yule Ball, I haven't given it any thought yet" I said.

"You had better get in quick, or all ze good boys will be taken" Fleur said.

"I'll get onto it tomorrow or something" I said, although I would probably leave it to the last minute like I do with everything else.

After Dinner I ran into Fred and George who were waiting for me outside the Hall.

"I'm just going down to the carriages now" I said to them.

"We'll walk you down there" they say together.

"Alright" I smile.

We walk slowly in the direction of the carriages, talking about various things.

Finally we get there, and they both hug me, saying "see you tomorrow"

As they turn to leave, George turns around and kisses me on the cheek, grinning.

"Miss Kingsworthy!" Madame Olympe Maxime's voice says, she then comes around the corner of a carriage.

"I told you the rules and you have broken them, this is your warning, one more time and you will be expelled! I don't want to see you doing that with boys again for this stay" she says.

"Yes, Madame, I won't" I say. She walks off.

"I won't let you see it again" I mutter, before standing on the tips of my toes and brushing my lips across George's cheek. He grins, then catches up with his twin.

 **A/N: It seems we may have the start of something here. Next chapter will probably be the first task. Remember to leave a review if you are liking this so far. And thanks to people who favourite my Fan Fictions, You know who you are**


	3. Dragons and Screaching Eggs

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. In this chapter we have the First task go down. I hope you enjoy it, leave a review if you do.**

I awoke the next morning and got out of my nightwear and into my day clothes. Madame Olympe Maxime entered the carriage and approached me as I was leaving.

"Yes Madame?" I asked her when she got close.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, alright?" she whispers to me.

"Alright, I won't" I reply.

"The first task, its dragons" she whispers.

"Dragons?" I ask.

"Yes, you will need to be prepared to somehow get past the dragon and take something, I don't know what" she says.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"As far as I am aware, you are the only champion that knows, however, I wouldn't be surprised if there was some more, revelations" she says.

I get ready and go have breakfast, but I don't see Fred and George there, they must have already been, so I finished my food and began walking towards the arena for the first task.

"Bets! Take ya bets here!" Fred's voice yells from somewhere nearby.

"Come on! Place ya bets!" George's voice yells.

I soon find them and approach them.

"How are the bets doing?" I ask,

"Ally! They're doing well, a few more people have bet on you winning this task" George says.

"That's good to know" I say.

"Your both still betting on me, right?" I ask.

"Of course" they say together.

"Talk to you after the task" I say, walking towards the campions tent.

We are discussing the upcoming task when Rita Skeeta bursts in right as Harry and Hermione are hugging and snaps a pictures.

"Give them some privacy" I say, standing next to Harry and Hermione.

"You have no business in this tent, it is for champions and their friends" Victor says, coming to Hermione's aid.

Rita stalks off as Dumbledore and the other headmasters/mistresses walk in with Barty Crouch.

Hermione also leaves.

We all have to reach into a bag and pull out a mini dragon which represented what we would be up against. I reached in and pulled out a common Welsh green, not known for being viscous, to my relief.

The cannon booms and Cedric leaves first.

A few minutes later he returns, slightly singed, carrying a golden egg.

I'm next. The cannon booms and I leave.

The Dragon looks at me and I quickly dive behind a rock as a wall of flame comes my way.

It slightly singes my top, but other than that I'm fine.

I quickly cast a spell that makes me fire resistant. I remember it from History of magic, in which we learnt that long ago when witches were burnt, they would use this spell of fire resistance and enjoy the slight tickling sensation that they got instead.

I dive out from behind the rock, doing a roll and standing up in front of the dragon.

I cringe as another wall of flame comes towards me and engulfs me.

The entire crowd gasps and there are a few shrieks, but luckily the spell works and the flame clears and I am still standing there, unharmed.

There is a loud collective sigh from the crowd.

I run for the egg, dodging the dragon's feet, which could still crush me. I scoop up the egg right as the fire resistance spell runs out.

I tap my head with my wand and cast a disillusionment charm, making me invisible.

The dragon looks around, confused, trying to find me.

I quickly run towards the tent, but as I do I slip on some loose stones, sending thee clattering off the side. The dragon looks at me, and sends a wall of flame in my direction, which I narrowly miss, and get inside the tent right as my spell wears off.

"Good job, Ally" Harry says. I thanks him and watch as Krum leaves the tent, returning later with his egg.

Finally its Harrys turn. The cannon booms and he runs into the arena. I heard that he got one of the most viscous dragons out of the four we choose from.

But soon he returns, holding a broomstick and his egg, slightly singed with a few scrapes.

I returned to my room in the carriages.

"You smell Smokey, go take a bath" Fleur grins.

"I will" I say.

"Open the egg!" she says.

I open it and the most horrible screeching sound is emitted.

'Close it! Close it!" Fleur shouts over the din.

I quickly close it and it go silent.

"Woah" I say.

"Take that to the bath, a warm bath always helps me think" Fleur says.

I nod and walk to the prefects bathroom in the castle, which was open to the four champions for the duration of the tournament.

I turn the tap on and add some soapy bubbles.

I strip off and sit down in the bath.

I place the egg on the side. Maybe the decorations are a clue, I think as I study it carefully.

I pick it up and open it again, the screeching echoes in the bathroom, and the egg slips out of my hands which are still slippery from the soap.

I go to pick it up, but then I hear the screeching, which isn't screeching anymore, but a voice, the clue!

I listen carefully many times, memorizing it.

Something to do with water? Maybe the black lake, that's the only water I know of at Hogwarts.

I get dressed and return to the carriages.

Not much is going on there, so I decide to take a walk up to the castle. It's starting to get cold, and my arms are covered in goosebumps. All I'm wearing is my school blouse and some jeans.

I walk through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, everyone must be celebrating or doing something else.

Eventually I find Fred and George plotting some sort of prank.

"Hey guys" I say.

"Oh, hey Ally" they say together.

I jump onto George's back, and he and Fred take me to a picture of a woman.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, still clinging to George's back.

"Password?" The portrait asks.

Fred says the password and we enter the room.

"Here we are, the Gryffindor common room, best house in all of Hogwarts!" They both say together proudly.

I laugh and sit down between them on a couch in front of a fire.

"We haven't had the chance to say Good job with the first task" George says.

"yeah, you had us really worried when that dragon spat fire right at you and it just consumed you, but then you were standing right where you were, unharmed when it cleared" Fred said.

"I think you were one of the fastest times, second fastest, if I'm not mistaken" George said.

"That's good to know" I say.

It starts to get late.

"We'll walk you to your carriage" Fred and George both say.

"Thanks guys" I say.

We leave the common room and George notices me shivering.

"Here, take this" he says, handing me his jersey.

I pull the large Jersey over my head and instantly feel a bit warmer.

"Thank you" I say.

We joke and talk on the way to my carriage. We talk about pranks that we have done, and ideas for futures pranks.

"We would make a good pranking team" Fred says as I explain one of my ideas.

I hand George back his Jersey and kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say. He smiles and then begins walking back to the castle.

I lay down on my bed, exhausted from the tough day I had had.

Soon I'm in bed, sleeping heavily until the next morning.

The next challenge isn't for about another two weeks, but before that, We have the Yule ball coming up a couple of days before the second task, and I didn't have a date yet, but I needed one, as the champions had to have one, I also didn't have a dress yet, I always do this, leave stuff too the last minute and then rush around. Although I did have a good idea about who I wanted to go with.

The next morning I awoke, feeling good after a good night's sleep.

"Morning" Fleur said as I got out of bed and left my room.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked her.

"Sort of" she replied.

I grabbed some clothes then went back to my room to get changed. It sure was starting to get a bit colder than it used to be.

I shivered and put on my Jersey.

"I'm off to breakfast" I told Fleur, as I walked out into the cold air, my beanie pulled down low over my ears.

"Hey Harry, have a good sleep after the first task?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was pretty exhausted after all that" Harry admitted.

"Me too, I fell asleep as soon as I got into bed" I said.

I walked off to the Beauxbatons table to have some breakfast.

I wasn't sure what I would do today, maybe just hang out with Fred and George, and maybe talk with some of the others like Harry, Hermione and Ron.

As I'm leaving the great hall, I am intercepted by the twins just before I get to the door.

"Good morning" I say.

"Good morning" they both say together.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Like a log" they reply.

"We were wondering If you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with us today, everyone's allowed to go" they said.

"Sure, sounds great" I smiled.

"We can grab some butter beers and head around to Zonkos, see if they have anything interesting.

"Zonkos?" I ask, not having heard of them before.

"It's a joke shop, we'll show you it today" they both say excitedly.

I laugh at their excitement.

"I'll just go get ready, ill meet you in the entrance in 5 minutes" I say.

 **A/N: Who do you think Ally will go with?, Fred?, George?, Harry? Someone else? You'll find out when the next chapter comes out. Leave a review if you liked this.**


	4. Love and Trouble

**A/N: I'm too lazy to write a proper Author's Note, leave a review if you like it. The dress that I try to describe later on in this chapter looks like the blue dress in the image, .**

 _ **Two Weeks later**_

It's finally Friday, and my classes are finished. I walk down the corridor towards the Beauxbatons rooms.

I smile when I see Fred and George walking around telling

"Bets! Take ya' bets here!"

"Hey guys" I say

"Hey Ally" they reply at the same time.

"So, Yule Ball tomorrow, who's the lucky guy?" Fred asks, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I don't have a lucky guy yet" I mumble, regretting rejecting those other requests.

"No one's askes you!?" They say loudly, their eyes widening.

"No, I just rejected all the other requests because I didn't really want to go with them" I say.

I notice Fred poke George raises his eyebrows.

"I just remembered, Lee Jordan has some stuff for me" Fred said, running off.

I hear George mutter something that sounded like

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Let me walk you back to the carriages" he says, grinning. He holds his arm out, which I link mine in.

We walk slowly back towards the Beauxbatons rooms. I think that I know what will result from this walk.

When we get there he releases my arm, and his hands start fidgeting nervously.

"So, Ally, I was wondering, do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asks nervously.

I grin and wrap my arms around him. I stand up on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear.

"Of course, George" His face breaks out in a grin and we stand there hugging for several moments.

"I'll see you later then" George pulls away.

"Yeah, see ya" I say, smiling.

"Zo, you are going with George Weasly?" Fleur says.

"That's right" I say.

That night I sleep well and wake up the next morning for breakfast.

Fred and George are waiting at the door to the Great hall.

"Good morning" they say together.

I grin at them.

"We forgot to tell you something yesterday, we had Gryffindor dance practice sometime for the Yule Ball, and Ron had to dance with McGonagall!" they exclaim.

"Is she the old one up there?" I ask, pointing to the staff table at the front of the hall.

"Yep" they both say.

"You're not going to let him forget that, are you?" I ask grinning

"Never" they both say.

"And now just in case we forget, we have you remembering it as well.

"If only we could've had that Colin Creevy kid there with his camera" George said.

"We should have borrowed it from him to get a picture of the two of them, gold!" Fred says.

"See you after breakfast" I say, grinning as I walk to my table.

"Who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" I ask Fleur.

"Roger Davies, he is captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team" Fleur says.

"Have you got a dress yet?" Fleur asks me.

"Not yet, but-"I start to say, but then I remember that one of my friends back and Beauxbatons was going to send me a dress this morning.

"I will soon" I finish.

Just then an owl lands in front of me, with a brown package.

I untie the package, and give the owl a little snack.

It hoots at me then flies off.

I finish my breakfast and head out the doors, the package under my arm.

"What have you got there?" two voices ask me.

I turn around, and standing there are Fred and George.

"It's my dress for the Yule Ball tonight" I say.

"Come open it in the Gryffindor common room, everyone will be at breakfast so it will be quiet" Fred says.

I follow them to the Gryffindor common room. They say the password and the portrait swings to the side.

"Come on, open it!" they urge me as I sit down in between them on the couch.

I place it on the table and begin ripping the brown paper off.

I pull the dress out and lay it out along the table.

It is a dark blue dress that stops at about knee height, and has a thin silver belt that goes around my waist. The back comes up to around just below my shoulder blades I guess from looking at it. It looks amazing.

"Come on! Try it on!" the twins say.

I grin and take the dress into the bathroom, and get changed into it.

I return and the twin's jaws dropped.

"I didn't think you could get any more beautiful" George says.

"Now I'm wishing that I hadn't let you have her, George" Fred says with a grin.

I go back into the bathroom and get changed back into my clothes.

I return to my room, and my friend, Rose, starts to get me ready for the Ball.

She does my nails, she tries to put make up on me but I decline, but then we compromise, just a little bit of makeup.

Then we do each other's hair.

Rose does mine so that it falls down in long, brown waves, with some curls in places.

When we are done, it is time to pick up our dates.

I meet George at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"We have to open the dancing with the other champions as it is tradition" I say to him.

"But then after that we can hang out with Fred and his date" I say.

We walk over to where all the other champion, bar Harry, are standing.

I look around, trying to find him, and soon see him doubled over with laughter, standing next to Ron.

"What is Ron wearing?" I exclaim.

"Ah, he is wearing some 'traditional' dress robes from our mother" George grinned.

"I'm glad she didn't give you any 'traditional' dress robes" I grin.

"You're not the only one that's glad" he says.

Harry walks up to the rest of the champions with his date, Parvati Patil.

He is still grinning from seeing Ron's dress robes.

"I feel sorry for Padma, having to dance with those robes" Parvati says grinning.

We start to get ready to dance before the music begins.

The music starts and the four champions and their partners dance around the room.

Me and George dance around swiftly and we actually do pretty well. I was expecting us to fail horribly and be embarrassed.

"You're a better dancer than I thought you would be" I smirk.

"I'm not whether that was a compliment, or an insult" He says grinning.

A few minutes later, everyone else joins in with the dancing.

George and I keep dancing until the end of the song, then we go and sit down to wait for and his partner.

Soon Fred comes over and introduces me to his partner, Angelina Johnson.

George and I both go to get some butter beers and we return to Fred and Angelina and hand them both a bottle of butter beer each.

Soon the slow music stops and some rock music starts playing.

I look up to the stage and see the Weird Sisters playing live.

Everyone else stops what they are doing and starts jumping up and down, waving their arms around.

I look off to the side where Ron

After a while near the end of the night, the rock music stops and a slow song, slower than the songs at the start starts playing and people start slow dancing. Me and George join in with the dancing.

I wrap my arms around George's neck, and he places his hands on my waist.

I smile as we slowly move around slowly, looking into each other's eyes.

I have to look up into his eyes, even though I am older than he is.

Soon the song ends and another slow one starts.

"Let's go for a walk" I suggest.

George agrees and we walk outside.

As we are walking past a bush, I hear some sounds coming from inside.

I part the leaves and see Fleur and her date, Roger Davis kissing.

"Trying to hide from Madame Maxime are you?" I grin.

"Fleur's eyes shoot open and settle on me.

She breaks the kiss.

"Yeah, she already caught me with a boy, so I'm on my last warning" Fleur grins at me.

"You to eh" I say.

"See you later then" I say, walking away with George.

"I enjoyed spending so much time with you tonight, I'm glad you accepted my invitation" George says, slipping his hand into mine.

"I enjoyed tonight as well" I say.

"I think that I really like, like you" George admits with a smile.

"I think that I really like, like you as well" I admit, looking up into his eyes.

"Well then" George starts to say.

"Ally, would you be my Girlfriend?" George asks.

"Of course!" I say, grinning at him.

We grin at each other, then our lips meet and our arms wrap around each other and we stand there, kissing, for several minutes.

Eventually we break apart, and look into each other's eyes.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you back to your room" George says

We past the hall, and through the empty corridors hand in hand.

We get to the door to my room.

"Goodnight" George says, kissing my cheek.

"See you in the morning" I say as he walks back to his dorm.

I got dressed into something more comfortable and smiled as I lay down in bed, and drifted off the sleep.

The next morning there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

Fleur walks in.

"Madame Maxime wants to see you, now" she says.

"Don't tell her about what you saw me and Roger doing, or I will be expelled" She adds.

"I'm already on my last warning as well" I say to her.

"Well, good luck" Fleur says.

This wasn't going to be good, she must have seen me with George last night"

I knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in" she says.

I walk in, dreading what was about to happen, would she really expel me?

 **A/N: An eventful chapter, did you predict that Ally and George would get together before this? Leave a review if you are enjoying this story, it always helps to motivate me to update it when I get a new review.**


	5. Darkness and Bubbles

**A/N: I got nothin' to say. Leave a review if you like this.**

Madame Maxime Sighs as I enter her room.

She is seated behind a desk covered in papers.

"Take a seat" she says. I sit down in the chair opposite her desk.

"Allyson, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you, you insist on breaking the rules, despite the consequences" She says.

"No matter how many chances I give you, you blow them all" She says.

"It is with great regret, that I must expel you from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, your expulsion will take effect once we return to the school grounds, you will have to collect your gear and leave immediately after your return" she says

"I understand Madame, I'm sorry" I say.

"You are dismissed" she says.

I leave the room and finish getting ready.

 _ **Six Days Later**_

I finally understood most of what we would have to do for the second task.

We will have to go underwater for up to an hour, so breathing could be a problem, and then we will have to reclaim something that has been taken from us. No matter how hard I look, I can't notice that any of my stuff is missing, so I'm not entirely sure what they mean by something has been taken.

Then we will have to return with the item quicker than everyone else. Sounds simple enough.

I had been in the library a lot lately, trying to find out some way of breathing underwater.

Eventually I stumble across a bubble charm, which I could cast around my mouth and nose, allowing me to breathe.

I am already wearing my swimsuit underneath my champion's robes.

The snow from Christmas is almost all gone, thankfully, but the water will still be ice cold.

I walk down from the castle to the Black Lake. Fred is there walking around with the bet box.

"Hey Fred" I say to him. He grins at me.

"Where's George?" I ask him, looking around.

"He's just, doing some stuff for the bets up at the castle, but he is going to be a while, he has to sort out who will get what for winnings, he will arrive just as you are supposed to start.

"See you after the task" I say, going down to the boats.

"We're still betting on you" Fred calls after me.

Dumbledore welcomes everyone and explains what's going to happen.

He pretty much explain what I have already worked out, that we have had something taken, it's down the bottom of the lake and we have to retrieve it within one hour.

I take my champions robe off and toss it to the side. The cannon goes off and I cast the bubble head charm on myself, before diving in.

The water is cold, in fact, cold isn't enough to describe the temperature.

I swim downwards, down towards where all the water is just black darkness. I swim passed some weeds, careful to avoid them, because they looked pretty thick, and I would be sure to get stuck if I swam through them. I carry on swimming swiftly downwards, the bubble head charm is doing the trick.

I hear laughter come from the weeds, I glance at the weeds, and see a dozen Merpeople hiding inside. I never like Merpeople. The come out from hiding in the weeds and begin swimming around me.

My breathing quickens as they swim past me.

I feel one brush its tail against my leg and I begin swimming faster than before.

Finally I find the prize that we are looking for.

There were four prizes, four people, tied up. Ron, who I guessed was Harrys prize, Hermione who I guessed was Victors prize, Cho, Who was Cedric's prize, and finally, my prize, George.

I rush over to him and stroke his face with my hand. He appears to be under some sort of sleeping spell.

I'm the first one to reach our taken people. I quickly attempt to untie the rope holding George to the pole, and finally it comes undone and I pull George up with me.

Swimming up is a lot more difficult with two people.

I have to hold George with one arm and swim with the other.

My legs are kicking hard, trying desperately to get to the light that I can see in the distance well above me.

Why was the lake so deep? I pondered.

More Merpeople swam past me. Their horrible laughter ringing in my ears.

Finally I get close to the surface and break through.

The crowd cheers as I burst through to the surface and dispel the bubble charm.

As George broke through the water into the air, the sleeping charm wore off and he awoke.

"Ally" He pants. We both clamber out of the water and are each handed a towel.

A few minutes later Cedric bursts through to the surface. The crowd cheers, until they realize he is alone, he doesn't have is hostage with him.

Then Victor surfaces with Hermione in his arms. The crowd cheers.

Harry is the last one left, and he soon surfaces with Ron AND Cho, Cedric's Hostage.

I came first for that task. Harry, even though he returned last, was given second because he rescued two hostages and returned with them both. Then Victor is third, then last is Cedric, who returned with no hostage.

I use my wand to dry myself completely, then get into my dry clothes in the changing rooms, before anyone else arrives.

Once we are dry and warm, George and I go to see Fred, who is waiting at the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Hey Freddie" I say as he notices us approaching him.

"Congratulations with your win, you deserved it" Fred congratulates me.

"Yeah, thanks" I say.

"I'm pretty sure that we won a good amount of money from betting on you winning" George said.

 _ **The Next day**_

The next day after breakfast, I find Fred and George walking out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ally" they say when they see me.

"Hey guys" I reply.

"What are you up to today?" I ask them.

They shrug.

"We were wondering if you wanted to have a butter beer with us in Hogsmeade" they said.

"Sure" I reply.

We walk down to Hogsmeade and enter The Three Broomsticks.

We sit down at a table and Fred orders three butter beers. The drinks arrive and I take a sip.

We talk and joke as we take sips of our butter beers.

We all crack up when George tells a joke while Fred is taking a sip, and Fred cracks up, sending butter beer out his nose.

Soon our drinks are gone and we leave the cosy atmosphere of the three Broomsticks out onto the cold streets.

"Where to now guys?" I ask them.

"Zonkos" they both say.

I laugh and rub my hands together. Even though it's getting warmer, it's still pretty cold.

George takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. I squeeze his hand in return.

The three of us walk to Zonkos and walk inside.

It's a lot warmer inside than it is outside.

Fred and George buy some more Dung Bombs, as they had used all of their supply.

They also looked at all the new products.

"One day we are going to own our own Joke shop, just like this" George explains to me.

I grin. It would be something that they would do, open up their own joke shop.

Eventually they finish everything they want to do, and we head off to Honeydukes.

I buy two bars of my favourite chocolate. Fred and George buy a few things then we leave.

I look at the time and I am surprised by how much time has passes. We were in Zonkos for hours.

"We should get back to Hogwarts" George says when he sees me checking the time. I agree and we walk back to Hogwarts.

The twins take me to the Gryffindor Common room and we sit on the couch.

"Only tomorrow then it's the final task" I say as realization dawns on me on how close it is.

"Remember, were betting on you" George laughs.

"Most people are either betting on you or Harry" Fred says.

"I still have no idea what the final task is even going to be" I say.

I unwrap one bar of chocolate and share it out between the three of us.

"Thanks Ally" They both grin as I hand them their pieces.

I spend the next day worrying about the final task.

There are rumours going around that it is a maze, a dangerous maze with challenges around every corner.

 **A/N: I'm feeling too lazy to write a proper authors note, yet am motivated to write 1500 words for a chapter :D**


	6. Vines and Leaky Cauldrons

**A/N: In this chappie we have the final task, and some other random stuff. You can probably tell that I'm running out of stuff to say in these authors notes.**

"In the maze you'll find no dragons or creature of the deep, instead you'll face something much more challenging, you see people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can but be very wary on the way for you could just lose yourselves along the way" Dumbledore says, starting to walk away from us.

I have to enter the maze first because I am winning so far, then Harry goes very soon after me, Then Victor will go, then Cedric.

"Champions prepare yourselves!" Dumbledore yells loudly.

The walk towards the entrance of the maze. The cannon goes off and I sprint inside.

I take a left, right, straight. Boom! The cannon signals that Harry had entered the maze.

I run around a few corners, then slow down.

Vines seem to grab out of nowhere and pull at me and try to trip me up.

A cold wind blows through the maze, shaking the leafy walls and sending a shiver down my spine.

I start running down a straight, but then the maze piles onto the path, cutting me off.

I sprint in the other direction, where vines try to grab at me.

" _Reducto!"_ I shout as a vine grabs my leg. The vine explodes and I am free.

I race around a corner and almost run into someone.

"Victor!" Victor ignores me and keeps walking forwards.

Suddenly some vines grab me from behind.

"Victor!" I cry out for help, but he carries on walking and the vines carry on wrapping around me and pulling me into the leafy wall.

Cedric runs past me.

"Cedric!" I shout.

He hears my voice and comes back.

" _Reducto!"_ He says, sending the vines holding me flying.

Cedric carries on running as I get up.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ A voice says, and I know that someone has been disarmed somewhere.

The bushes start closing in behind me, forcing me to run to where everyone else went.

The bushes to my right open up for a quick moment and Harry jumps out.

"Harry!" I say.

Suddenly we see the cup at the end of the straight, and Cedric franticly trying to get to it.

We both chase after him, but then a vine trips him up.

"One of you two can take it, I don't want it" I say.

"Cedric, you take it" Harry says.

"No, I can't" Cedric says, standing back.

"Same time then?" I suggest.

They nod.

"3"

"2"

"1" I say.

"Grab!" We all grab at the same time and the cup whisks us away, outside the maze.

I opened my eyes, thinking we would be in front of the crowd, but we are in some random graveyard.

Harry suddenly collapses in pain.

"Hide!" He gasps, clutching his scar.

I cast a disillusionment charm, making myself invisible, but Cedric seems to be dazed, and doesn't do anything.

"Cedric, Hide!" I hiss quietly at him.

He looks in my direction, where my voice came from.

"Kill the spare" A voice from somewhere else says.

A green light hits Cedric, and he falls over, dead.

"I gasp, and try to remain silent.

Harry gets caught in a statue, and someone begins putting stuff into a cauldron and muttering stuff about the ingredients.

"And Blood of enemy" I hear the voice mutter, then he approaches Harry, but then my view of what he does to harry is blocked by a tomb stone.

I stay close to the ground, not daring to move in case I make a sound.

Suddenly lots of people appear around the cauldron, and I recognise the masks.

Death Eaters.

I get a glimpse of someone with a pale face and no hair.

I gasp silently when one death eater called him 'Milord'

The only person death eaters would call their lord, would be Voldemort! But that's impossible, Voldemort was defeated, could he come back? It seemed like he had.

The person who seemed to be Voldemort began duelling Harry, and then something strange happened with the spells. They joined and an image of Cedric and some other people I don't know appear.

I hear them tell Harry to get Cedric's body and return to the port key to return to Hogwarts.

Harry runs for Cedric's body and drags it to the cup.

I join Harry at the cup.

"Ally? Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm here" I say, removing the charm.

"3, 2, 1" I say, before we both grab the cup.

We land outside the maze, in front of the crowd, where I thought we would go in the first place.

Happy celebration music stats playing, and people cheer, unaware of what's going on.

Harry begins sobbing over Cedric's body, and the cheering starts to die down.

I fall to my knees and stare at the ground.

Amos Diggory ran out from the stands and over to his son. Dumbledore also came over, looking very worried.

"He's back! He's back!" I hear Harry say, not leaving Cedric's body.

"Who's back?" Dumbledore askes worriedly.

"Voldemort, Voldemort's back!" Harry said, causing a silence..

"Are you sure that he's back?" Dumbledore asks.

"It's true, I saw it" I say, tears starting to leak out of my eyes.

Mad eye moody comes over and manages to get Harry to follow him.

"We will take care of the body, Allyson, you need to go to the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey" Dumbledore directs the last part to me.

I sit on the edge of the bed, as Madame Pomfrey begins healing all my cuts and scrapes.

That night there is a memorial gathering for Cedric in the Great Hall.

The next morning everyone is leaving Hogwarts, even the students that attend Hogwarts.

I say goodbye to a few people on the way out, then I see Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!, Goodbye, it was great to be champion with you, but im sorry about Cedric" I say.

"Here, take my half of the prize money, I don't want it, it just reminds me of Cedric's death whenever I think about it" He says, pushing a pouch into my hands.

"Harry I can't" I start to say.

"Keep it" he says firmly.

"I've already got more money than I know what to do with" Harry says.

I hug harry firmly, before saying goodbye.

"See you another time maybe" he says.

I move to Hermione.

"Hermione, it was great to meet you, I'm sure we'll keep in touch" I say, hugging her.

"You too, see you again hopefully" she says.

I move to Ron.

"Nice meeting you, it was great to see those nice dress robes of yours" I say.

He goes red. I kiss his cheek, and he blushes quite hard.

I go around and say goodbye to a few other Hogwarts students, like Ginny and Neville.

Fred and George come up from behind me.

"Hey Ally" they both say.

"Goodbye, I'm going to miss you two, I'll keep in touch" I tell them.

"Where are you going to stay?" they ask.

That's a good question. Normally I would stay at Beauxbatons, but I have been expelled.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find somewhere, don't worry" I tell them.

"Come stay at our place, mum won't mind" they both say.

"Alright" I laugh. The twins high five each other.

"But first I have to collect the rest of my stuff from school" I say.

"Okay, we'll see you later sometime" they say.

"Wait! how will I get to your place, I don't know where it is" I point out.

"You know the Leaky Cauldron?" Fred says. I nod.

"Meet us in front of it, and will bring you back to our place" Fred says.

"Alright, see you soon!" I say.

I board the carriages, and soon we are flying away, back to Beauxbatons.

I sit on the edge of my bed, packing my stuff into a trunk.

I finish packing my trunk and go the Madame Maxime's office and knock on the door.

"Come in" she says.

I open the door.

"Ah, Allyson, I presume you are here due to your expulsion" she says. I nod.

"You are expelled and have until tomorrow evening to leave the school" she says.

I nod.

"I'm leaving now" I say.

Madame Maxime nods.

I grab my trunk and dissaparate to the entrance of Diagon Ally. I tap the brick with my wand and walk to the front of the Leaky Cauldron.

After a few minutes Fred and George turn up.

"We were looking at a place that we could open that joke shop we were talking about" Fred says.

I grin.

"What now?" I ask.

"Home!" they say.

George grabs my arm and dissaparates us away.

"This, is the Burrow" He says, pointing to their house.

"It looks amazing" I say.

We walk inside, and a woman, who I presume is the twin's mother, comes over and hugs me.

"Ally! I've heard a lot about you, from the tournament and the twins" she beams at me.

"I hope it's no trouble, me staying here" I say.

"No! Not at all, we love having people over to stay" she says.

"Fred, George, help her take her stuff to Charlies room" Mrs Weasly says.

I follow the twins up to a room, where I put my stuff.

"Charlie works with dragons in Romania, he came over with the dragons for the tournament, but now he has gone back" the twins explain.

I say hi to Ron when I see him again, and explain that I'm staying here.

There is some fuss downstairs, so we all go down and see that Harry had turned up.

"Harry! We thought you weren't coming until tonight!" Mrs Weasly said happily, bringing Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"I had to get away from the muggles as soon as possible" Harry said.

Harry looks over at me and realises that I'm here.

"Ally, good to see you again" he grins at me.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon, so don't any of you go anywhere" Mrs Weasly says.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you are enjoying this story so far. Maybe sometime soon I will start updating some of my other fan fictions some more, but at the moment I just can't stop writing this one because I am enjoying writing it so much.**


	7. Hogwarts and Sorting

**A/N: Wow, so I haven't updated in ages, but finally here it is.**

"I'll be back down in a minute" I say to the twins as I run up the stairs.

I sit down at the desk in the corner of Charlie's room and pull out a fresh sheet of parchment and dip my quill in the inkwell.

I write out a letter and give it to my Owl to deliver. The twins are still waiting where they were when I left.

"So what were you doing?" Fred asks.

"Sending a letter" I reply.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER.**

After Dinner one evening, an owl scratched on my window, wanting to get in with a letter. I untied the letter from its leg and gave it a treat, then it flew off back to its home.

I peeled the wax seal bearing the Hogwarts crest off and pulled out the sheet of parchment from inside.

 _Allyson Kingsworthy,_

 _It is with great pleasure that I accept your application for Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I was very impressed by you efforts at the Tri Wizard tournament and I am sure that you will benefit Hogwarts significantly. Please report to my office before the feast to be sorted into a house._

 _On the reverse of this parchment you will find your gear list and information for the start of the school year._

 _~Albus Dumbledore_

I gave a squeal of delight, causing Fred and George to come running to see what was happening.

"Ally, we heard you squeal, is everything alright?" They asked as they burst through the door.

I handed them my letter and they read through it, their grins slowly becoming bigger as they read it. George hugged me and Fred gave me a high five.

"You had better be in Gryffindor" George said with mock seriousness.

"Yeah, and not a Slytherin, or we would disown you" Fred said with a grin.

"You don't own me anyway" I grinned as I hit Fred lightly on the arm.

"Ow" Fred said, rubbing is arm in pretend pain.

"Oh there you three are" Ron said from the doorway, standing with Harry, Hermione and Ginny slightly behind him.

"We were wondering if you three wanted to come to Hogsmeade and get a drink at the three Broomsticks with us" Ron said.

"Alright, then we can visit Zonkos after that" Fred said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"I have my apparition license, I can dissaparate us there" I say.

"Great, lets tell mum then we can leave" Ron said, turning to go back down the stairs to where Mrs Weasley was working in the kitchen.

"Is it alright if we go to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"I guess so, but make sure that you are careful, you know that it isn't completely safe out there" Mrs Weasley said.

We proceeded to the outside of the burrows safety wards so that we weren't inside the anti-apparition area.

"George first" I say, holding my hand out to him.

He takes it in his hand and then we dissaparate to Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you in like ten more seconds" I say, giving him a peck on the cheek then dissaparating back to where the others were waiting.

Soon we were all in Hogsmeade and we sat down at one of the larger tables in the three Broomsticks. Soon Madame Rosmerta came over to take our orders.

"Seven Butterbeers please" George said. Madame Rosmerta hurried off to get our drinks.

"Why can't I have something stronger" Ron grumbled quietly.

"Because, Baby brother, we are all under age" Fred said with a grin, making the rest of us laugh until our drinks arrived.

We slowly sipped on our drinks, sharing funny stories and having fun.

George was telling a funny story, then Ron snorted while he was drinking, sending butterbeer out his nose. We all laughed at his misfortune.

We handed over some money then headed outside.

"Are you going to come with us to Zonkos?" Fred asked the others.

"Me and Hermione might visit Honeydukes instead" Ginny said.

"Alright baby sis, the rest of us will be in Zonkos, shall we meet here in one hour?" George said.

"Alright" Hermione agreed to the terms.

We walked along to Zonkos. I positioned myself in between the twins, and we walked along, slightly behind Harry and Ron, joking and being idiots.

"This place never ceases to amaze me" the twins said together.

They collected a lot of unusual items, which when I asked them about, they said that the items were for some experiments for prank items of their own to sell in the Hogwarts corridors.

"Imagine it like this" Fred began.

"A big black market of prank items being sold in the school" George continued.

"And Filch trying to catch us and failing" Fred finished.

"Count me in!" I said as they finished explaining their plan.

That evening we all sat around the table enjoying Mrs Weasley's cooking. I hadn't told anyone other than Fred and George about getting expelled from Beauxbatons yet. During a quiet moment during the dinner, I spoke up.

"I've been accepted into Hogwarts" I said.

"Oh, what a great surprise! But why did you leave Beauxbatons?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Oh, well, it was more I got expelled than left" I said.

"What on earth for?" she asked.

"Well, the Headmistress set a few rules, the main one being no relationships beyond friendship with students from the other schools, and I sort of got caught multiple times with a Hogwarts boy" I explained, while George smirked at me, which no one else noticed.

"They expelled you for something as simple as that?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. I nodded.

"Well, no rules can prevent true love, are you still with the boy?" Mrs Weasly said with a knowing smile. I nodded again. Georges smirk became even bigger but surprisingly no one seemed to pay him any attention, other than Fred, poking him in the ribs and smirking at him.

"At least im at a better school now, Beauxbatons was to perfect and, fancy" I said.

Mrs Weasley nodded. "I can understand completely

Everyone congratulated me on my acceptance into Hogwarts, and soon the twins and I headed upstairs to their room, which was cluttered with many boxes of products that they were testing.

They were still stuck on ideas of how they could sell their products at Hogwarts, as, despite their arguments, they were being forced to carry on to their seventh year by Mrs Weasley.

"We could probably take orders through owls, people owl us what they want" I suggest.

"It's Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

"It's decided, we're going to use an owl order system" George said.

"We can also send stuff to people with owls" I said.

George hugged me tightly.

"All the money we earn this year is going to be thanks to you" he said, finally releasing me.

"Then hopefully we will be able to afford to buy a shop once we leave school, so we can set up a home base, and share the business three ways" Fred said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it is sort of a Weasley Family business" I start to say.

George hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"And one day, very soon, you will be Ally _Weasley_ , part of the Weasley family" He whispers.

I do a half laugh half giggle and George kisses me. We kiss for what seems like hours before Fred clears his throat loudly behind us.

We spin around, redness creeping into our faces.

"Im still here ya know" He said teasingly.

"I think we should put my tournament winnings towards the Joke shop" I said.

"Ally, you won that money fairly, it belongs to you" George says.

"Which means I can put it towards what I want" I say

"Well, if you're sure, we would love to have some money towards opening and actual shop somewhere" Fred said.

 **Two Weeks later.**

"Sorry guys, I've got to go to Dumbledore's office immediately to get sorted" I said.

They groaned

"Remember what we said, if you're in Slythein, we're gonna disown you" they both said together.

"And you remember my reply? You don't own me" I grinned at them, before walking to Dumbledore's office.

"Here is the sorting hat" Dumbledore said, handing me an old, worn, hat.

"I thought I would save you the embarrassment of being sorted with the first years" He said.

"Thank you, professor" I replied, before placing the hat upon my head.

"Hmm, Cunning like a Slytherin, Yet smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, Bravery only found in a Gryffindor, Difficult" The hat said to itself.

"I think that I can rule you out of Ravenclaw" The hat said, making me sigh mentally.

"But whether Slytherin, or Gryffindor" the hat pondered.

 **A/N: A little bit of a cliffhanger** **Once again I am sorry in the long break in updates, I started writing this chapter long ago, but then I lost inspiration, and I knew it was here, but didn't feel inspired to write, but I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, or maybe three months from now, but it will hopefully be in the next couple of days.**


	8. Arguments and the pink nightmare

**A/N Here is the next chapter in this exciting story, jk, at the moment this story is boring, but don't worry, I have a lot of interesting plans coming up for this story, but first we need to cover some story line, but don't worry, it'll get interesting fast, and you won't want to miss it when this gets interesting, because the ideas I have are pretty action packed and filled with drama.**

I held my breath as the sorting hat pondered whether to put me in Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"I don't think that I could ignore your bravery and put you in a dark house, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally said loudly.

"Well, that settles it then, you can proceed down to the Great Hall where the first year sorting is about to commence, as soon as I get the hat down there" Dumbledore says.

"Thanks again for accepting me, Professor" I say.

"It was no problem, oh, and before I forget" He said, tapping the shoulder of my robes with his wand. The plain black Hogwarts robes changed into red and black Gryffindor coloured robes.

"I'm sure that the Weasley twins will be able to show you to the common room" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight knowing smile on his face. I left to go to the great hall. Fred and George waved to me as I entered.

"We saved you a seat, we had a feeling you would be a Gryffindor" George said.

"You had a feeling, or you were desperate for me to be a Gryffindor" I asked with a raised eyebrow. George grinned. Dumbledore walked in and handed the sorting hat to another staff member, who I remembered was professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall called all the first years up to a stool one by one, and slowly, they were sorted into a house.

At the end of the sorting, bowls and plates piled with food immediately lined the centre of the tables.

Soon, Dumbledore called for our attention.

"We have two changes in staffing this year, We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be taking over care of magical creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave" he said

"We also wish to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, and I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the professor, good luck" he finished.

"She's going to need it, isn't a teacher that's ever lasted longer than one year in that job for a long time" Fred whispered.

"As usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you-"Dumbledore began, before being interrupted by a high pitch, clearing of the throat, from Umbridge.

Dumbledore looked across at her and she slowly stood up. I grimaced at the sheer amount of pink in her outfit.

"Thank you, headmaster" she began.

"For those kind words of welcome, and how lovely to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me" she said. I looked around and did not see one person smiling.

"I don't see anyone smiling" I whispered to the twins.

"Im sure we're all going to be very good friends" she continued.

"That's likely" the twins said quietly at the same time, making a few nearby people laugh. Umbridge gave us a glare, while also keeping a smile on her face.

She carried on with her speech, soon finishing with a high pitch giggle.

Dumbledore started clapping slowly, and the staff joined in, but few students joined the clapping. The only one who really seemed to be clapping was Filch in the back of the hall, who looked like if he stopped clapping his hands would fall off.

"Thank you, professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore then carried on with what he was saying before he was interrupted.

I overheard Hermione, Harry and Ron having a conversation.

"What a load of waffle" Ron said

"What's it mean?" Harry asked.

There was a pause, before Hermione answered.

"It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" She said.

"Let's go to the common room George suggested once we were full"

"Sounds great" I replied. We took a seat on one of the armchairs around the fire and the twins started telling me stories about various pranks they had done on Students and Staff.

"And then after that, his toes swelled up every time they made contact with water!" Fred finished their story. There was music blaring in the background or the common room somewhere, and people were sitting around talking in small groups.

I recognised Neville Longbottom from the previous year. Harry said it was Neville that gave him the idea of Gilly Weed for the last task. I gave him a smile and he smiled back weakly, before going back to his book

Harry entered the common room and everyone's conversations hushed until the only sounds were Harry's footsteps and the music. Everyone watched as Harry made his way to the Boys dorm stairs.

Eventually he turned around to face the others.

"Dean, Seamus, Good Holiday?" He asked the pair of them.

"Alright, better than Seamus's anyway" Dean replied. Seamus put his copy of the Daily Prophet down of the table loudly and stood up.

"This isn't going to go well" I whispered to the twins, who nodded slowly.

"Me mum didn't want me ta come back this year" Seamus said, his voice bordering on being fierce.

"Why not?" Harry asked calmly, although I suspected he already knew the answer.

"Let me see, uh, because of you" Seamus said.

"The Daily Prophets been sayin' a lot of things about ya Harry, and Dumbledore as well" Seamus continued, moving slowly as he spoke.

"What, and your mum believes them?" Harry replied quickly.

"Well, no one was there the night Cedric died" Seamus said.

"Oh, well I guess you should read the prophet then, like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know" Harry shot back quickly.

"Don't you dare talk about me mother like that" Seamus said instantly.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar" Harry said fiercely. The portrait creaked as Ron entered the common room

"What's going on?" He asked, walking towards the two of them.

"He's made, that's what's going on" Seamus said, pointing at Harry.

"Do ya believe the rubbish that's comin' outa his mouth about You Know Who?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, I do" Ron said, standing next to Harry.

"Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" he asked looking around. When no one answered they turned to go to their dorm.

Seamus, who had stayed standing the entire time, went back to his seat by Dean.

"Can ya believe him?" Seamus asked Dean, who proceeded to pick up the daily prophet and pretend that he didn't hear Seamus's question.

"That was interesting" I said. Fred and George nodded.

"Wil you two stop nodding?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"I'll get you to talk" I laughed. They shook their heads again.

"Say nothing if im a better prankster than you two" I said, knowing that if their pranking reputation was in danger, they would be desperate to save it.

Their faces twisted around, and I could almost hear them arguing with themselves about whether to win this little game, or say that they are better pranksters than me.

"We're better pranksters" They both said at the same time.

"How do you do that, know what the other is about to say at the exact time" I laughed.

"Magic" They both said, waving their hands.

A yawn crept out of my mouth, and soon Fred and George yawned too. **(A/N: writing that made me yawn too!)**

"Must be time to go to sleep" George said.

"Yeah, feels like it" I admitted.

"Do you know the way to your dorm?" Fred grinned.

"Yes, and even if I didn't, it's not like you could show me, Hermione told me that the stairs turn into a slide if a boy steps on them" I laughed.

"Well I will just have to say goodnight here then" George grinned.

His lips brushed against my cheek for a second then George stepped back next to Fred.

"See you in the morning" I laughed, heading up the stairs to the girls dorms.

I went through the door that said Seventh year dorm. One of the beds had my trunk next to it so I sprawled out on the bed

I got changed out of my school robes and into some night clothes then got into bed for a good sleep before the first day of classes.

 **A/N: No cliff hanger this time. The last two chapters or so have mainly been fillers but next chapter is when the story starts to pick up again. No idea when the next update will be out, my updating schedule is about as organised as Ron Weasely's bedroom, which is very unorganised.**


	9. Lies and Skiving Snack Boxes

**A/N: Another filler chapter. Once you have finished this chapter go check out my brand new Harry Potter fan fiction,** _ **Harry Potter – Beyond the Veil.**_ **Published earlier today and already getting plenty of favourites for the time it's been out.**

The next morning I had double potions with the twins first. The lesson dragged on and on and felt like it would never end. Snape kept on judging us and our potions, looking for any little detail that could result in him docking points from Gryffindor, and giving points to Slytherin.

Finally the lesson ended and we moved onto defence against the dark arts.

"At the end of this year, you will be taking your NEWT's, these are incredibly important and are the difference between a good job, and a bad job, or no job at all" She explained.

"You will be taught a theoretical knowledge, which will be sufficient for you to pass your NEWT's at the end of the year" she continues.

"But what if you have to defend yourself against the Dark Arts in the real world? how will you do it without spells" I ask.

"I've said it before, there is absolutely nothing out there that would want to harm you" she said sharply.

"Yes! There is! You know who is out there!" I exclaimed.

"It seems that you will be joining Mr Potter in detention tonight, my office immediately after Dinner tonight" she demanded. I decided not to push it and get worse punishment.

Books began landing on our desks.

"Copy out pages 3-5 5 times" she instructed us.

I was beginning to miss potions with Snape.

"What did you say to Umbridge?" I asked Harry, during Lunch.

"I just said that Voldemort was back, and then she denied it, so I said Cedric randomly dropped dead then did he, then I got detention" He said.

"So did me" I said.

"How can we get people to believe us, even people who I thought were my friends don't believe me" he said.

"I don't know, Harry. They should realize, eventually" I sighed.

 **That Evening.**

As I was joking with the twins Harry stood up and began to go to detention.

"I'll only be like, two more minutes, then I will join you" I said and he nodded.

I pushed my plate forwards and stood up.

"Try not to argue with her again" Fred teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try, but no Guarantees" I joked.

I knocked on the door to Umbridges' office.

"Come in" Her irritating high pitched voice said.

I pushed the door open and saw Harry writing lines with a Quill that didn't seem to use ink, at least I couldn't see an inkwell nearby.

Her office was as pink as her outfit, looking more like the bedroom of a serial Killer with all they pictures of cats and the pink walls, there had to be over a hundred cat pictures.

"Miss Kingsworthy, You will be writing lines, just like Mr Potter, write 'I must not tell lies' until the message has sunk in" She said, placing one of her own quills in front of me.

I heard Harry grunt in what sounded like pain.

"I have my own quill, professor" I said.

"Yes, but this one doesn't require ink" Umbridge said.

"Im fine with having to keep dipping my quill in an inkwell" I said, not trusting her.

"You will use this quill or it will be another detention!" She snapped. I decided it would be best to do as she was saying. I picked up the quill and wrote 'I must not tell lies' on the parchment she provided me with.

Slowly, the words _I must not tell lies_ carved into my skin as I wrote. I gasped in pain.

"Is everything okay?" Umbridge asked in mock sincerity. I scowled at her inside of my mind, and non-verbally flung insults at her in my mind. I nodded at her with my teeth clenched and went back to writing, to get it over with as soon as possible.

"That's right" Umbridge said.

"I guess that will do for now, it's almost Curfew, take the parchment with you, to remind you to always tell the truth" Umbridge finally said.

I hurriedly placed the quill on her desk and stuffed the parchment into my bag, eager to leave the pink lair as quickly as possible.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked me as we walked away.

"Of course, im not weak!" I replied with a laugh.

"I know, I know" Harry said quickly.

"Let's try not to get another detention" I said as we reached the portrait.

Harry went straight up to his dorm, but I noticed that Fred and George were waiting for me on an armchair.

I glanced around and noticed that we were the only ones in the common room.

"Hey guys" I said, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Hey Ally" They both said.

"How was detention, did you have fun?" They joked.

"We've had plenty of detentions over the years from our pranks" they said.

I nodded.

"Is everything okay?" George asked, sensing that something was bothering me.

"Im fine" I said.

"Are you sure-What's that on your hand?" George suddenly asked as the light from the fire glinted on a drop of undried blood.

"Nothing" I replied quickly, shoving me hand in my pocket and George tried to grab it.

"Ally, show me your hand" he said seriously. Fred sat watching us.

"Im fine!" I said

"Ally" He said warningly.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, putting my hand out in front of me. George grabbed my wrist and looked at the cuts.

"This is her idea of detention! She can't do that! That's torture!" George exclaimed.

"Shh, Calm down, people are sleeping" I said quietly.

"Im fine" I said.

"Im just going to leave" Fred said. George grabbed my hand rather than my wrist and looked into my eyes.

"You're sure?" He asked, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Im sure" I assured him.

"Good night" I said, placing a quick peck on his lips before joining my dorm mates to sleep.

A month has passed since then, and now Umbridge is making all these stupid rules about little things, like distance between people and the size of gatherings.

Fred and George approached me with a small trunk.

"Leaving Hogwarts already?" I asked. They grinned.

"In this, we have the skiving snack box" Fred said, patting the trunk.

"Ah, everything you need to escape from class" I said, remembering them telling me about it.

"Were testing it on first years today since there are no classes" George said.

They opened the trunk and pulled out an orange box labelled Weasely's Wizard Wheezes and opened it up to multiple sweets.

"Puking Pastilles, Fever Fudge…" I said, reading the labels on the various trays.

"Here, have a seat" Fred told a passing first year.

Surprisingly, the first year sat down and accepted the puking Pastille that George offered.

"Into the cauldron" the twins both said, handing him a small cauldron.

Once the boy was finished puking, he got up and hurried away before the twins could offer him another.

"Well that worked" I laughed.

A few first years came to test the sweets, and Fred and George managed to sell a few skiving snack boxes.

"Here is your third of the profits" Fred said, handing me some Galleons.

George finished putting the remaining few snack boxes back in the trunk had stowed it away back in his dorm.

Hermione burst into the common room.

"Did you hear? Trelawney's been sacked by Umbridge!" she exclaimed.

We went down to the courtyard where most of the students were watching Professor Trelawney being kicked out by Umbridge.

Professor McGonagall came rushing over the comfort Professor Trelawney.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Umbridge asks.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say" Professor McGonagall tells Umbridge, which makes me grin slightly.

The doors open loudly and Dumbledore strides out to Umbridge.

"Professor McGonagall, may I ask you to escort Sybill back inside" Dumbledore says. Professor Trelawney thanked him over and over again as she passed him.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you, that under the terms of educational decree 23, as in active by the minister-"Umbridge begins to say.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds that power remains with the headmaster" Dumbledore says.

"For now" Umbridge says with a smile.

Dumbledore pauses, before turning around and walking back inside, telling us to do some study.

"Did you hear? Umbridge has banned all of our products" Fred said unhappily.

"Yeah, she made a whole educational decree to ban our products, I heard" I said.

 **A/N: Next chapter things just start to get interesting, can you guess why? I'll give you a hint, it's to do with defence. Remember to check out 'Beyond the Veil'**


	10. Tea and Puking Pastilles

**A/N: This chapter starts to get interesting.**

"Meet us down at the Hogs Head Bar during the Hogsmeade trip today, Bring Fred and George with you" Hermione told me.

"Alright, what for?" I asked her.

"It's a secret, just turn up" she said, walking off to Breakfast. Eventually the twins come down from their dorm.

"Took your time. Hermione wants the three of us to meet her in the Hogshead bar doing the trip today" I told them.

"What for?" They both ask.

"I don't know, Hermione said it was a secret" I told them.

"Let's go get some breakfast then, we don't want to be late to whatever she wants us to go to" Fred said.

We made it to the Hogshead and took a seat just before Harry, Ron and Hermione turned up. They walked in and stood in front of all of us. After a moments pause, Hermione stepped up onto a stool.

"Um, hi, so, we're here because we need a teacher, proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts" Hermione said.

"Why?" A student interrupted.

"Why? Because You Know Who's back you tosspot" Ron said. Fred and George snickered.

"So he says" The same student says.

"So Dumbledore says" Hermione said.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof" The student says again.

"He is back, I saw him with my own eyes" I said.

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed" Someone else said.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now" Harry said after a slight pause. No one moved.

"Come on Hermione, let's go, they're just here because they think I'm some sort of a freak" Harry said, turning towards the door to leave.

"Is it true you can produce the patronus charm?" Luna asked, stopping Harry from leaving.

"Yes, I've seen it" Hermione said when Harry remained silent.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that" Dean said in amazement.

"A-and he killed a Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville added.

"It's true" Ginny said.

"I heard he fought about a hundred dementors at once" Ron said.

"And last year he really did fight off You Know Who in the flesh" Hermione added.

"Wait" Harry said, finally speaking. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that. The truth is it was just luck, and I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help" Harry said.

"He's just being modest" Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but, out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes, you don't know what that's like" Harry said, sitting back down again.

"You're right, we don't. That's why we need your help, because if we are to have any chance of beating… Voldemort" Hermione finally forced herself to say.

"He's really back?" one of the younger students I didn't know asked. Harry nodded and people began coming up to write their names on a piece of parchment to join the group.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out" Harry said when we got back to school.

"The shrieking shack?" Ginny suggested.

"That's too small" Harry replied.

"The forbidden forest?" Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely" Ron replied.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares, I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules" Hermione said, her voice dripping with excitement.

"Isn't that strange" The twins both said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron joked.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing from today" Hermione said

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you could she" Hermione said.

"We should each come up with a few places over the next few days" Harry said as we reached the school again.

Later that evening, Neville came back saying he had found the perfect place to practice.

"You've done it Neville, you've found the room of requirement" Hermione said as we were checking the place out.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"It's also known as the come and go room. The room of requirement only appears when a person has real need of it, and is always equipped for the seekers needs" Hermione said.

"Then it's perfect" I said

"So, say if you really needed the toilet…" Ron began to say.

"Charming Ronald, but yes that is the idea" Hermione said.

"It's brilliant, it's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back" Harry said.

We had to duck as Neville's wand went flying over our heads at high speed when he tried to disarm the dummy.

Soon it was my turn.

"Disarm the dummy" Harry told me.

"Alright I say, holding my wand out in front of me" just before I cast the spell I turn to George.

"Expelliarmus!" I said and George's wand flew out of his hand.

"There, I disarmed the dummy" I said. Everyone laughed, especially Fred, who was doubled over with laughing at his twin.

Over the weeks we learnt numerous spells, disarming, stunning, and more.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" Ron said as he prepared to beat Hermione in a stunning battle

"One sickle that Ron wins" Fred whispers.

"You're on" George and I both whisper back.

Ron starts to say Stupefy, but he is already flying through the air. Fred hands each of us a sickle.

"I let her do that" Ron said, walking over to us.

"Completely intentional" Ron added.

"Its good manners" he said.

Filch was putting up another stupid educational decree of Umbridges.

"What does it say? It's too far up to read" Fred says.

"It says, all students will submit to questioning about Suspected Illicit activities, you don't think she's on to us, do you?" I ask, squinting at the framed parchment.

"I really want to slip a puking Pastille into her tea" George says.

We all get called into her classroom for the questioning. I fidget with the small bag of crushed puking pastille in my pocket.

"Allyson Kingsworthy" Her voice calls out my name to come into her office.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks as I take a seat. I look around the office and notice a small vial labelled 'Veritaserum' also known as truth serum and suspect that the tea is laced with serum.

"Sure, are you feeling okay? You don't look to good" I say.

"What are you on about? I feel fine" she says, moving around to her other desk to pour some tea into a cup.

I take the opportunity to empty the bag into her tea and it dissolves quickly on its own.

"Here you are, drink it quickly as I have a lot more students to get through" she says, raising her cup to her mouth and taking a sip.

"You're sure you feel fine, because you look ill" I say, mocking being worried.

"I'm fine, now the questions" she says.

"Were yo-"she starts to say before she stops suddenly and closes her mouth.

"You really don't look well" I say.

She looks around the office hurriedly, looked for something to vomit in, but there is nothing in there.

She runs out the door to the classroom, but before she can get down the stairs to her desk, she vomits over the edge onto the floor below.

"Oh dear, I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey" I say. She vomits over the floor again and I take a step back.

"Yes, maybe your ri-"she starts to say before vomiting again.

She uses her wand to summon a small bin from her desk below and vomits into it and hurries out the door of the class.

I high five the twins who are waiting to be questioned with everyone else.

"Nice one Ally" George says.

"Let's get out of here" Fred says.

"Hold on, I need to tell the others something" I say. "The tea has Veritaserum in it" I tell them before following Fred and George out.

"We know that Filch is keeping watch of the door" George starts to say.

"So we were thinking of slipping him something in some chocolates while he is gone" Fred says.

We watch as Filch goes back to his chair and notices the chocolate box. He opens it and picks one up.

He eats it, then picks up another and eats it, and another, and another, until most of the box is gone and boils are appearing all over his body.

We watch, laughing silently as he begins hurrying off to Umbridge's office to report it to her.

 **A/N: I think that it should be within the next two chapters the exciting part of this story happens. Leave a review if you like this story, I always appreciate reviews, It lets me know that people are staying with this story**


	11. Progress and a Dream

**A/N: I have absolutely nothing to say here and it was a complete waste of your time reading this. Why are you still reading this? I don't know, start reading the chapter! You're still reading this? Wow, you should stop, it's not like I'm going to put some important information after all of this random stuff, or am I. Now you want to keep reading to see if I left anything important at the end of this, or maybe you just skimmed ahead to this last part to see if it was important. Well it wasn't**

It was during the last meeting before the holidays that we had the biggest breakthrough in progress.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville said, making Parvati Patil's wand fly out of her hand. The room goes silent in amazement. Suddenly Neville is surround by people congratulating him on being able to do the spell.

"Good job Neville!" I pat him on the back.

"So this is our last lesson before the Holidays" Harry said, making everyone moan in sadness.

"So, just keep practicing on your own as best you can, and well done" he says. The rest of us start clapping for him.

On our way out we manage to catch Harry to give him our idea.

"You were a good teacher Harry" I tell him.

"Thanks" he says.

"We've been thinking Harry" Fred said.

"We could slip some more puking Pastilles into her tea again" I say

"Or we could slip in some Fever fudge instead this time, they give you these massive puss filled boils right on your!-"George starts to say.

"That sounds great guys, would you excuse me?" he says, going passed us.

"What a nice way to say goodbye" I joked.

We look behind us and see Harry making his way over to Cho Chang.

"Ahh, young love" Fred says in a teasing voice.

We make our way to the common room and sit on a couch in the far corner of the common room and start discussing some plans to get Umbridge back.

"Maybe we could stick a load of Dung Bombs to the bottom of her chair, so many that her office will stink for weeks!" I suggest.

"I still want to stick a fever fudge in her tea, imagine her face covered in pussy boils!" George said.

"Or we could stick all her furniture to the room upside down and make it look like her office has turned upside down, and we could stick all the stuff to the desk so it stays there and turn those weird cat things upside down as well" Fred suggests.

Harry walks in and sits next to Ron and Hermione and we hear parts of their conversation. Something about a kiss, Ron having the emotional range of a teaspoon and them laughing before going to their dorms.

"Let's go sit by the fire, its cold over here" I suggest and we move to the armchairs in front of the fire.

I sit close to George on the couch and Fred sits on the armchair across from the couch.

"I can't wait for the year to be over" George yawns, and the yawn spreads to both Fred and I.

I lean my head on Georges shoulder and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

Fred sighs.

"Goodnight Fred" I say. "Good night George" I say placing a quick peck on his lips before placing my head back on his shoulder. Soon the three of us drift of like that, with me in Georges arms.

But soon the three of us are awoken by people moving down the boy's dorm staircase loudly and hurrying quickly into the common room.

"Was goin' on?" I ask groggily as I shift out of George's arms as we both sit up.

"Dads been injured, Harry had a dream about it" Ron told the twins.

"We're off to see Dumbledore, you three should all come with us" Ron said. I stand up slowly and pull George up. Fred's already up.

As we are leaving the common room Professor McGonagall finds us.

"What on earth are all you doing up at his time of night?" she asked.

"Mr Weasley has been injured by Voldemort. We need to speak to Dumbledore" Harry said.

"Well come on then!" she said, grabbing Harrys arm and leading him to Dumbledore as we followed.

"Minerva, what can I do for you at this late hour?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr Potter has some rather alarming news" she said.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked

"I- I had a dream, Mr Weasley was walking in a large room filled with all these spheres, and then Voldemort's snake came and attacked him multiple times" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked worried.

"Arthur was on guard duty" Dumbledore muttered quietly to himself.

"In the Dream, were you standing next to the victim, or looking down on the scene?" Dumbledore asked.

"Neither, I-it was like I- Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening" Harry said

"Everant, Arthurs on guard duty tonight, make sure he is found by the right people" Dumbledore tells a portrait which moves into a picture somewhere else to do what Dumbledore said.

"Sir-"Harry said but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Phineas, you must go to your portrait and Grimmauld place, tell them that Arthur is gravely injured, and that his children, and Miss Kingsworthy will be arriving shortly by port key

"They got him Albus, it was close but they think he will make it. Once more the dark lord failed to acquire it" the portrait called Everant said.

"Oh thank goodness" Dumbledore sighed with relief.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry shouted at Dumbledore, surprising us all. Dumbledore turned around quickly.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked. Snape entered

"You wished to see me, headmaster" he said.

"Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait, not even till the morning, otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable"

"As you wish, Headmaster" Snape said, grabbing Harrys arm and leading him away.

"The rest of you, gather around this port key to go to Grimmauld place where you will stay until the Christmas holidays are over" Dumbledore says.

We were getting an extension to our Christmas holidays by two extra days.

We grabbed to port key and soon we appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld place.

"We heard you were coming!" Mrs Weasley said, hugging all of us one by one.

"Arthurs at St Mungo's for two nights then he will come home Christmas day" she said.

We headed up to the twins room where Fred and George could unpack their stuff and we could talk.

"We've got a good amount of orders for products as Christmas gifts" Fred said, grabbing a handful of parchment out of his trunk. George counted up the money and handed each of us our third of the money.

Fred attached a skiving Snack box to his owls leg and sent it off to complete the first order.

"I'm going to head up to bed now" I say.

"See you in the morning" Fred said.

"Night" George said.

The next day was mainly spent sending out products to people who had ordered them. We had to get them delivered ready for Christmas morning tomorrow.

"There we go, that's the last one" I said as the owl flew out the window. It was early afternoon by the time we had finished.

A mini Santa on a broom stick barely missed my head as I reached the table.

"Here we go, daddy's back" Mrs Weasley said, wheeling Mr Weasley to the table in a wheel chair.

We all clapped and welcomed him back.

"Everybody sit down now, presents!" Mrs Weasley said, handing out the gifts.

"A nice big box for Ron" Mr Weasley said.

"And here you are, Ally" she said, placing a package in front of me.

"And, um uh" she said, holding two packages out to Fred and George, continuously switching them around, not sure who was who, before just letting them sort it out.

She gave one to Harry as he walked in.

I turned back to my gift and opened it

"Come on, open them up, I want to see your faces" Mrs Weasley tells us.

I pull out a hand knitted scarf that has my name stitched in big letters.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" I say hugging her.

"It's quite alright, no trouble at all" she said. George pours and hands me a drink.

"Toast!" Mr Weasley says as he gets handed a drink.

"A Christmas toast!" he says

"To Mr Harry Potter, without whom, I would not be here, Harry" he says, to which we all say Harry. And take a sip of our drinks.

"Harry" Sirius says, a little bit later than the rest of us.

"I shall be needing some more of that" Mr Weasley says, finishing his drink.

Within no time at all, it is time to go back to Hogwarts, and Umbridge.

 **A/N: Things are just starting to get interesting. Leave a review, or favourite this story to support me and to make me keep writing.**


	12. Caught and a plan

**A/N: Another chapter to the story of death and destruction, Oh, too early? Wrong chapter. I'll save that for later on, because it will happen sometime"**

I pick up the daily prophet during breakfast and read the front page story.

' **Mass Breakout from Azkaban'**

 _Minister Fudge has confirmed that ten High security prisoners have escaped from Azkaban, in the early hours of Yesterday evening, and of course, the muggle prime minister has been informed. We have strong evidence that notorious mass murderer and Azkaban escapee, cousin of escapist Bellatrix Lestrange, is responsible for this breakout._

I placed the paper down unhappily when Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione. Seamus stood up as they walked past.

"Harry" He said. The entire hall went quiet and heads turned to face them.

"One sickle says that Seamus apologizes" I whisper.

"Oh you're on" George whispers back.

"It'll probably turn into a fist fight" Fred whispers.

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize" he says.

"You know, with me mum, you know, says that the prophets version of things it true and not yours. So, what I'm really trying to say is that, I believe you" he says.

"Pay up boys" I laugh. They grumble and place a sickle in my hands.

We get back into the D.A lessons again, and begin learning more and more complex spells every time.

This lesson we are learning the Patronus charm.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember, Allow it to fill you up". Harry said as he walked between us.

"Keep trying Seamus" he said as he walked past.

"George, your turn now" he said as he approached us.

"Expecto Patronum!" George said, making a silvery wisp burst from his wand

"A full bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce" Harry said as he walked away from us.

"Fantastic Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as a mare charged out of her wand.

"Just remember that your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused" Harry said. A few people had managed it. Ginny with her mare, Hermione had an otter swimming around her in the air. A hare bounded around Luna. A jack Russel from Ron began charging into Neville, knocking him to the floor.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said as I thought of the time that George and I had kissed for a long time just after the Yule Ball, right after we agreed to get together.

A Silver wolf burst from the tip of my wand and began circling me protectively.

"Excellent!" Harry said happily, glad that they were making progress.

"How did you do that?" George asked.

"Think of the night of the Yule ball, of when, right after we agreed to be Boyfriend/girlfriend and we kissed for ages, and it was just us" I said.

He thought for a moment, before saying "Expecto Patronum!"

A fox burst out of his wand and began moving around. Soon it was joined with another fox that had come from Fred. The two foxes looked at each other, and it was almost like the two foxes shared a connection.

There was a loud boom and the room shook, the chandelier above was clinking and swaying. There was another boom and the room shook again. Then another boom sounded cracking the large mirror on one of the walls, followed by the clinking of the mirror on the wall fell to the ground loudly.

"This is it" I muttered to the twins, who nodded. Umbridge had found us

There was a slight hole in the bricks behind the mirrors. Harry and a younger student, Nigel, approached cautiously and peered through the hole.

"I'll make short work of this" Umbridge voice echoed into the room.

Harry grabbed Nigel and pulled him away sharply, as Umbridge said "Bombarda Maxima" and the wall exploded and bricks flew everywhere.

Eventually the dust and Debris cleared from the air, and we saw Umbridge and Filch standing there, with the Umbridges stupid Inquisitorial squad. Draco Malfoy stepped into view, holding Cho Chang roughly by the sleeve. She looked sad and guilty of something, she had given them away! Hadn't she!?

"Get them!" Umbridge hissed happily.

They grabbed us by the arm and roughly took us to Umbridges classroom, while Percy Weasley, the twins' older brother, took Harry and Cho to Dumbledore's office, with the Minister of Magic and some Aurors.

Sometime later we got released and given detention with Umbridge for a long time, and Harry told us that Dumbledore had left the school.

"Who's going to be the new Headmaster? Wont it be McGonagall, as she is deputy headmistress" I said.

"It should be" George said.

"But Umbridge will get her way" Fred said.

We watched as Filch climbed up his ladder to put another Decree up, and I managed to read it as he climbed up.

"Educational Decree No.119 – Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I read out.

"I knew it" Fred said.

"Now Umbridge has full control over the school and staff" I muttered.

Her voice could be constantly heard throughout the castle, recorded messages of herself saying all the rules were always being played throughout the castle.

"Boys and Girls are not admitted to be within 8 inches of each other" Her annoying voice said.

"We'll see" I smirked as I kissed Georges cheek.

Suddenly we both flew apart and landed on the ground.

"Use your ears" Umbridge said sweetly as she strode past us.

"Nothing is going to keep me away from you" George whispered as he kissed my cheek, then we flew backwards again.

"Bloody Toad Hag" George muttered.

"Let's go to the common room, Umbridge doesn't come into our common room" I suggest.

He takes my hand and we take two steps before we go flying apart again.

"I swear, even _she_ must have something better to do than stalk us around the castle" I mutter. George snorts.

"Not bloody likely" he chuckles.

We make our way to the common room and I pull out some Homework that I have to get done before the weekend was over.

"We have a detention with Umbridge tonight" Fred says, walking over and sitting next to us.

Umbridge had shifted her detentions to the Great Hall to make room for the entire Dumbledore's Army group.

"Take a seat" She said sweetly, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"You will write 'I must obey the rules' until I say stop" she said.

I picked up the quill that had been placed on the desk in front of me and wrote one line. Sure enough the words 'I must obey the rules' was freshly carved into my hand.

A little while after the detention ended, we found a first year sobbing and looking at his hand, so we stopped to comfort him.

"What's your name?" Fred asked

"Michael" the boy said between sobs.

"Your hands going to be fine" George said.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it seems" Fred said.

"Look, its fading already, you can hardly see ours any more" I said pointing at his hand

"And the pain stops after a while" George whispered as I noticed Harry approaching us.

A very recognizable voice cleared her throat behind us, and sure enough, there stood Umbridge.

"As I told you once before, Mr Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished.

"You know, George, I always felt that our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement,

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" George said in amusement as we looked at the spot Umbridge has been standing in before. Harry took this moment to leave.

"What are you guy planning?" I asked with a grin, I could always tell when they had something big planned.

"We need to get Umbridge back, big" Fred said.

"Big, loud and unmissable" George said.

"The fireworks we have been making?" I suggested.

"Excellent!" the twins both said.

"Day after tomorrow?" Fred suggested.

"Perfect, I believe Umbridge is supervising the 5th Years O.W.L Exams on that day" George grinned

"Let's go back and start putting a supply together." I suggest.

The next morning I met the twins in front of the fire.

"Hold on, I forgot something in my dorm" I said, walking back up the stairs.

I heard a sliding sound at the bottom stairs and two groans, as the bottom half of the stairs had turned into a slide, and at the bottom, Fred and George lay in a heap.

"Fred and George Weasley, did you try to turn the stairs into a slide while I was on them on purpose?" I asked in mock anger. I was glad that the stairs could tell that the boys were at the bottom, so it didn't make the whole thing a slide.

The twins nodded at me. I sighed and grabbed something before re-joining them.

"If that had worked it would have been a pretty good prank" I grinned.

We began putting fireworks into three different bags, one each, and then we all worked on a special big 'finale'.

It would hunt down Umbridge then destroy her decrees in the form of a fiery dragon.

Soon the time came, and we grabbed our brooms and slung our bags of fireworks over our shoulders and got ready to create mayhem.

 **A/N: I have no idea when the next update will be as I have had an idea for an amazing new fan fiction and I want to get right onto writing it after this, but the next update should be soon.**


	13. Dragons and Pyrotechnics

**A/N: It's been a while since my last update. But, I have three updates that I'm doing today, including a new fan fic.**

We flew along the hallways, throwing a few small fireworks off which exploded with a bang and echoed around the castle. We quickly approached the great hall, and quickly hid around a corner.

The large doors to the hall opened with a loud creak and a bang. Umbridge strode out and looked around. Fred threw a small firework around the corner. It buzzed in her face, then it flew past her into the hall, splitting into more balls of sparks, which then squealed and exploded with a loud bang.

"Now?" I whispered. "Now" the twins agreed. We jumped onto our brooms and few around the corner, over Umbridge and into the Great Hall, letting off fireworks that flew into the sky and exploded, or chased down Slytherins. There were exam papers flying through the air and colourful sparks fell all around everyone. Soon Umbridge was joined by Filch, who was carrying a mop, which wasn't going to help much.

We kept throwing the fireworks into the air until Fred pulled out the last one.

"Ready when you are!" George laughed.

Fred laughed at threw it up into the air. It exploded into the form of a growling dragon. It flew towards Umbridge and she ran from the Hall shrieking in terror. The dragon closed down on her and finally snapped its fiery jaws on her. The dragon exploded into hundreds of little sparks which flew into her Educational Decrees, exploding all of them. There was smouldering paper floating through the air. Then in a moment of silence, all the frames fell to the ground with a crash.

We flew out to the courtyard and let some more fireworks off in the air, then I threw one that created a large W for Weasley.

"Discounts on all our products if you swear to use them against Umbridge!" George shouted, using a Sonorus charm the make his voice louder. We carried on flying away.

We flew to the Order headquarters at Grimmauld place, where everyone was rushing around panicked.

"What's going on" George asked Lupin.

"You Know Who used the connection between his and Harrys minds to plant a false memory of Sirius being held hostage by him, and now Harry has gone to rescue him himself, but you see, Sirius is here, and perfectly fine, so it is a trap to retrieve an item" Lupin explained hurriedly.

"The order is going there now to help" he explained.

"Let us go with you!" Fred said.

"No! You will stay here" Mrs Weasley said, coming around a corner.

"Mum, we are of age, the Order needs us, you can't stop us joining the order" George said.

"Molly, they have a point, let them join us" Sirius said. Mrs Weasley hesitated.

"We need to go now, whatever the decision is" Lupin said.

Mrs Weasley finally relented.

"Fine, but you must do whatever you are told" she said.

"Fine" Fred said, happy to be accepted into the order.

"We need to leave, now" Mad Eye growled, limping to the door.

We disapparated to outside the ministry and hurried down to the chamber of secrets.

The prophecy chamber was a mess, filled with smashed glass and collapsed shelves.

"Let us hope that they are not buried in there" Shacklebolt said.

"There, go through that door" Tonks said.

"I'll go first" Sirius said. He went through the door. He disappeared in a flash of white light and flew to the centre of the room.

Soon the others all disappeared in a flash of white, and flew around the room as we watched. They were travelling in a similar way that death eaters do, except in a white cloud. They knocked Death Eaters away from the others and then they came and grabbed us and took us to the centre island, where we landed in a puff of white.

We began duelling the death eaters.

" _Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, my wand pointed at a death eater. He blocked it and fired a spell back, which I blocked.

" _Confundus_!" I shouted. It got blocked, and the death eater sent back a spell which narrowly missed me.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ George shouted, the death eater's wand went flying.

" _Stupefy!"_ I shouted at the death eater, which sent him flying back.

"Thanks" I said to George.

"No problem" he said.

" _Incarcerous!"_ I shouted, sending ropes binding around another death eater.

I looked up at the centre platform just in time to see a green light hit Sirius in the chest, and go flying into the empty archway, yet when he went through it, he disappeared.

Lupin had to restrain Harry from running into the archway after Sirius and disappearing himself, but soon Harry burst from Lupin's arms and chased after Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had killed Sirius.

We dispatched the remaining death eaters who hadn't already fled.

"Quick! Let's go" Lupin shouted, running towards where Harry had run off to. We followed him and made our way to the atrium of the ministry, where it looked like a bomb had gone off. Glass shards littered the entire floor in a layer. Dumbledore was kneeling beside Harry, And Voldemort was standing above him. I had hoped I wouldn't have to see that horrible pale, snake like face again after the tournament.

Ministry officials, including Cornelius Fudge began appearing. Voldemort disappeared quickly, but not quick enough for Fudge not to notice.

"He's back!" Fudge hissed.

I noticed that Harry was lying on the floor, unmoving. We approached Harry and Dumbledore and Harry's eyes jerked open.

There was a blinding flash as a camera took a photo.

There was no way that they could keep denying that Voldemort was back.

"We can head back to headquarters now" Lupin said sadly.

We disapparated back to headquarters and stepped inside.

"Oh good, your all back, Where's Sirius?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Um, Molly, Sirius didn't make it" Lupin said. Mrs Weasley gasped.

"Harry…" she whispered. "Does he know?" she asked.

"Yes, almost got himself killed trying to follow him" Lupin said.

"That dear boy, he must be so distraught" she whispered.

"He went back to school to fetch his things and have a talk with Dumbledore, he should be here with Hermione and Ron and Ginny later today" Tonks said.

Soon there was a knock at the door, and there stood Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Welcome back!" Mrs Weasley said, hugging the four of them.

"Let's get back to the burrow" She said to them.

"Everyone, pack your stuff, we're going back to the burrow!" she said to the rest of us.

I grabbed my trunk, and took it downstairs.

George held his hand out to me.

"George, I know how to apparate" I said.

"But do you know where to apparate to?" George asked. I sighed and took his hand in mine, my trunk in my other hand. We appeared outside the yard and walked to the door where the others were waiting for us.

"Here, give me your trunk, I'll take it to your room.

I followed him up the stairs, until we got to a room full of stuff to do with dragons.

"This was Charlie's room, before he got a job handling dragons in Romania" George said.

"Ah, that explains all the posters of different dragon breeds" I said.

"Tomorrow we are going to look at a shop in Diagon Alley, we might buy it" George said. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go and join the others" I said.

 **A/N: Next update sometime in the future, of course. Aren't you glad that this chapter was a bit more interesting than most of the others.**


End file.
